


Training Smex in the Trees

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, Mikasa Best Girl?, Smut, Thank Connie for this, Training, Trees, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: You and your friend Mikasa get stuck in some giant trees during a training accident. Knowing your both gonna be there and alone for the net while, the Ackerman has just the perfect idea to pass the time...
Kudos: 3





	Training Smex in the Trees

** With Y/n and Mikasa: **

_"Shit...guess we're gonna be waiting for a while..."_ You think to yourself as you sit in one of the giant trees with your female partner next to you sitting there as well

You see what had happened was that you instructor, Shadis, had assigned everyone into duos to complete some training and assignments for the day so everyone had gotten paired up, which meant you and your new partner Mikasa. Now both of you didn't complain as you two had known each other since you were little and would usually hang around each other, Eren, and Armin. It didn't stop there wither as you two were...friends with benefits; the story there was that it kinda happened after she watched you training and you caught her, she was embarrassed, she saw her naked, you got embarrassed, and you two took turns flirting with the other for a while before you guys just said fuck it and did the deed.

After that you two began to regularly meet up for sex either just for stress relief or just because one of you were horny and you two were somehow never caught. However none of your friends knew about this as you guys wanted to keep it secret and not have any rumors floating about-hell, Mikasa already had rumors she was dating Eren or Annie in secret for some reason-...but that didn't work out as Reiner and Christa walked in on the two of you. Thankfully the two agreed to keep it a secret and just laughed, or blushed, it off and kept quiet in which you two were the most thankful for. 

Now you may be asking, how the hell did you two end up in these giant ass trees on your lonesome? Well as I said you two were assigned as partners and you two went out through the trees in your ODM gear...but because of an accident involving Connie your gear got damaged and you two were stuck in the trees. Guilty as hell and not able to help you two, the short soldier went out to seek help and new gear and had just left a minute ago, leaving the two of you in the trees.

"He's going to be gone about 3 hours, we went out pretty far didn't we." You say bluntly with a chuckle, making Mika look towards you

"I guess we did didn't we?" She replies as she looks out towards the trees and notices no one else around

"Yep, though I do wonder what we are going to do now..." You ask whilst crossing your arms as Mikasa crawls towards you

"I know something..." She says before straddling your waist and enveloping you in a kiss

Once this happens you immediately understood what she wanted and pulled your friend closer to you as you both engage in a heated make out session; you waste no time in licking her lips for entrance, in which she denies but you get that entrance once you take your hands and squeeze her ass, making her gasp before you shove your tongue inside. 

Smirking a little to yourself, you begin to explore her the insides of her mouth as she grinds a bit on you lap, making you groan slightly as the female on top of you takes off your jacket and then your shirt. Pulling away, you take off her own jacket and shirt-though keeping the scarf on her-to reveal her ample chest and hardened nipples to the world; licking your lips a little, you kiss her once again before you latch your lips onto her neck to where you begin to suck and kiss down it until you reach her chest and latch your lips onto her breasts and begin to lick and suckle all around it as you play with her other one, making her moan out.

However she didn't just want herself to feel pleasure, so she runs her hand on his cheek to motion his eyes to hers to give him a nod, making him nod back. Not even a minute later the two of you were fully naked, with Mikasa sitting on your face and leaned down to face your fully erect member as you face to face with her wet pussy. Wasting no time, the male trainee shoves his face into his companions snatch and begins to eat her out with vigor which makes her moan before she takes most of his dick into her mouth to which he groans.

Licking all around your member, the Ackerman slowly rises up before she begins to bob her head at a fast pace as she occasionally deepthroats the member; with Y/n, he just licks around and deep into her pussy before using his hands to finger and play with her clit from under her. Eventually, the two feel the urge to cum and cum they two, Mikasa spraying her juices on his face and Y/n's in her mouth, in which they both lick up gladly. 

Now, it was time for the main event. Getting on all fours, Mikasa has her ass face her friend as he takes it in his hands and shoves his entire member into her pussy, making her cry out from the force; squeezing her ass, the male begins to thrust in and out of her pussy vigorously as he pulls no punches, something Mikasa had asked him to do back when they had began doing this. Pounding into her from behind with each thrust becoming harder and faster than the last, Y/n slaps the ass in front of him in which Mikasa moans out before her head was pushed into the bark below her-not enough to harm her though-with her ass raised higher into the air before Y/n thrusts even harder into her with the occasionally slap to her ass. 

Soon after, Mikasa feels the urge to cum and manages a small mummer to which her partner completely understands as he begins rubbing her clit, which makes the female trainee cum within a few more seconds added to his thrusting. However Y/n wasn't satisfied yet, so seeing how Mikasa's pussy probably needed some rest after the pounding he gave her he pulls out from it before gripping her ass hard as he pushes into her asshole.

Mikasa cries out in pleasure as he enters her ass, her saliva and cum thankfully lubricating the pretty large member as it enters inside her; funnily enough this wasn't the first time the two had done this, as he usually would fuck her ass in order to avoid cumming in her pussy, neither really wanting kids at the moment especially right now.

Y/n wastes no time in immediately thrusting back at his previous pace in the new hole, loving the sensation and how tight it was as he and Mikasa moaned out as she tightened her muscles, making herself tighter as her partner grunts. This would last a few more minutes though, as he would thrust inside her a few more times before pulling her close to him to sheath his dick fully inside of her before cumming deep, making them both moan out loud from releasing and being filled. Panting a little, the two look at each other and kiss for a few seconds before their foreheads press together.

"Round 2~"

"Of course~!"

They would go for another few rounds with each other on this large tree until they could see their friends in the distance so using their faster than normal speeds get their clothes on before they arrive. Once their friends got there they got the initial questions before they had waved them off and gotten their extra gear, heading back to camp to give Shadis a run down on what happened, though leaving Connie out of it. Nodding, he ordered them dismissed as they headed back to Mikasa's barracks...after all, it was dinner and no one would be back for a while~.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
